


An 80s Tale - Karma Chameleon

by phosphenes (oceanboys)



Series: An 80s Tale 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1980s, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Gay Bashing, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pls kill me, cute boys falling in love, i dont fucking know anymore, i just wanna write abt trans kids, lmao fuck my life, this is supposed to be a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanboys/pseuds/phosphenes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1980s 'verse - Castiel Novak just wants to get home. He really does. But that's a bit hard when you're out and loud, and have groups of hypermasculine dickheads chasing after you. Ah well, at least he gets to meet a cute guy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An 80s Tale - Karma Chameleon

**Author's Note:**

> pls kill me i cant write summaries for shit lmaooooo
> 
> all i want to do is write trans characters yall..........instead you get this shit 4 months late

Castiel bristled at the sound of obnoxiously loud voices, taunts ringing clear through the autumn air. He thought he had gotten rid of them, he had seen them pass his original hiding place in the shrubs to go after another, and once he was sure they had ran after the unfortunate person – who had taken off sprinting as soon as they called – he had quietly made his way over to one of the large yet bushy trees near him and climbed it. And now they were back.

It wasn’t unusual for groups like these to chase after him. ‘Gay bashing’, they called it. Castiel laughed, then stilled, worried that his hiding place was now given away. Usually it was Zach and his friends doing the bashing, but today Castiel had been chased from the school yards and into the woods by another group he didn’t recognise, meaning they were new. He memorised everyone who had ever attacked him, that way he could run before they saw him, which had sometimes kept him from having his ass beat, or at least get him back home.

Anyway. They were still looking for him, and _he_ was still stuck hiding in a tree. If he didn’t get home soon, Anna and Samandriel would worry, and he’d have hell from both Michael and Raphael for missing dinner. Whatever. It wasn’t as if they had done anything to help his predicament. Unlike Gabriel and Luc, who had both been his ‘protectors’ before Luc was kicked out and Gabriel ditched. Now it was just him, alone, with Michael and Raphael turning a blind eye and the twins too young to understand.

_God_ , he was so pissed off. He could, he’d beat the shit out of someone, just to feel better.

Castiel checked his watch. If he made a run for it now, he’d still be three minutes late, but he wouldn’t come home at six o’clock. Besides, if they _did_ catch him, he’d at least have a reason for being more than a little late.

 He was about to slide down from the tree when he heard the faint sound of leaves crunching and footsteps, someone moving stealthily. He could hear the person’s panting; somewhat laboured, with a slight hitch at the end of it. He stopped breathing and held completely still. Scrabbling, and grunting, then –

Castiel nearly fell out of the goddamn tree when a dirty-blonde haired boy heaved himself up. He screamed soundlessly, and impossibly green eyes fixed onto him, widening with shock. One of his cheeks was bright red, and bruises obstructed a scattering of freckles. He had a bleeding nose and a split lip. The boy’s brows furrowed.

“Uh, hi.” He said, whispering. Castiel didn’t reply. He was sure that this was the other boy they had been chasing, and everything was screaming at him to help clean his cuts maybe, or at least _ask_ if he was okay, but he stayed silently still.

“Um, you right there?” Castiel blinked. Didn’t he get the message?

“I’m fine,” he replied, quietly, before quickly ducking to see if the group had heard them. Apparently not. “What are you doing up here?”

The boy scoffed, hauling himself up further into the tree and forcing Castiel to press further back into the branches. “’M sorry, I mustn’t have seen your name stamped onto this tree. My greatest apologies for disturbing you. Jus’ wanted a quick breather ‘fore I head back out into the fray.”

Castiel snorted despite himself.

“Dean – by the way,” one of his bloodied hands ran through his hair. “Thought I’d introduce myself, seeing as you weren’t going to take the lead.”

Castiel regarded the boy – no, _Dean_ – more closely. Broad shoulders, muscular build, slight stubble on chin. And his _eyes_. Castiel had never seen eyes as green as Dean’s. Dean would be one of the guys he’d crush on at school, and if it wasn’t for the current circumstances, mistake as heterosexual. Everything about him screamed hetero.

“Castiel.”

“Bless you.”

“No,” Castiel rolled his eyes. “My name is Castiel.”

Green eyes flickered up from where they had been inspecting fight-bruised knuckles.

“Huh. Your parents religious?” He asked.

“Most likely, considering my siblings are all named after an angel. Makes for an interesting school enrolment,” Castiel shrugged. He had just realised the odd conversation they were having, and the even odder setting. “How could you tell?”

“I did bible school when I was a kid. Remember hearing something about some angel, an’ he had a similar like name.”

“Oh.” Castiel went quiet.

“Must hurt them knowin’ that one of their own is gay, huh?” Dean said flippantly.

Castiel recoiled. He hadn’t even noticed he had inched closer to Dean. He quickly replaced his expression with something he hoped resembled deadpan, and pressed flush to the tree.

Dean sighed. “Look, man, it ain’t none o’ my business, okay? But I know you’re hiding from _them_ ,” he motioned his head towards the ground. “And it’s ‘cause of the same reason I am.”

Castiel sniffed. “What makes you think that?”

“The fuck would you be up in a tree for otherwise? I aint stupid, Cas,” Dean’s face grew softer. “You’re as gay as I am. And I’m pretty gay, just lettin’ ya know.”

He winked, and Castiel rolled his eyes, but his mouth quirked up. He registered the nickname, but chose not to comment. _Don’t be weird_.

“Charming,” Castiel muttered.

“Yeah, well, someone has to be,” Dean gave him a Cheshire-cat smile, and Castiel pursed his lips, not wanting to give Dean the satisfaction. “So, there a reason you’re up here all alone? Didn’t you ever learn lesson number one – always have a buddy with you?”

Castiel huffed.

“No one wants to hang out with the queer,” he muttered. Dean raised an eyebrow.

“And what, you aint got any friends who are like you?” Dean nudged his foot against Castiel’s.

“You make it sound as if our lot round every corner,” Castiel nudged back. “I don’t _have_ friends, only two younger siblings who love me because they haven’t realised I’m fucking broken.”

“Hey!” Castiel jumped at the sudden outburst, staring at Dean. “You aint broken, ‘kay? They – the people who are bein’ assholes – they’re the ones with the problem, not you.”

Dean fixed him with an intense look, and Castiel cleared his throat and looked away, face flushing. Dean was certainly an interesting character, and defying everything he knew about hyper-masculine boys he had encountered long before. His confidence about who he was stunned Castiel, and his easy-going manner made him want to relax, to laugh and talk about himself with as much ease as Dean did.

Castiel shook his head, clearing all thoughts. _Idiot_.

Castiel looked back over and waved a hand at Dean’s face. “What happened?”

“Aw, nothin’” Dean said. His intense stare was now replaced with a relaxed one. “Jus’ a bunch of dickheads an’ their girlfriend thinking they could pick a fight without me fighting back.” He grinned. “You should see the other guy.”

Castiel laughed outright, before clapping a hand to his mouth and looking down the tree, alarmed.

“Relax,” Dean huffed. “None of ‘em are fit enough to climb a tree, not in the condition I sent ‘em away in. Besides, I don’t think they’ll try their luck. Shoulda seen ‘em, Cas, runnin’ away with their tails between their legs. Pussies.”

Dean looked away, tapping his foot were it rested against one of the thicker branches curving upward. Castiel gulped and focused on his shoes, covered in grime. His pants had patches of dirt on them where he had been kneeling on the ground behind the bushes, and the bottom hem was cracked in mud. Once again, he wondered how Dean could be so confident, and a pang of envy that he could not stand up for himself. Of course, if word got round to Michael or Raphael, he would be in for it, no matter how much he explained.

“What about you?” Castiel blurted, risking a glance at the boy sitting next to him. Dean turned to him, eyebrows raised. “Your family. What are they like? What did they think about…” he waved a hand vaguely at Dean, “…this?”

Dean grinned.

“Well, there’s Sammy, m’ baby brother. He’s thirteen, and the brains of the family – or, at least he’s smarter than me. Not that that’s difficult.” Castiel’s brow furrowed, but before he could object, Dean was moving on. “An’ then there is my mom and dad, an’ they’re great. They’re all really supportive, and didn’t bat an eyelid. Plus, I have my friends Jo, Charlie, Ash and Garth. Charlie’s the only gay one in our little group, mainly because we’re not quite sure what Ash and Garth are. ‘S fine though, don’t think anyone gives a shit, an’ if they do, they don’t matter. ‘S just like Dr. Seuss said; ‘Those who matter, don’t mind; and those who mind, don’t matter’, or some shit like that.”

Castiel smiled. Subconsciously, he wondered how Dean knew a Dr. Seuss quote. He didn’t see Dean as the type.

“Your family and friends sound nice,” Castiel chewed the inside of his cheek, adding, “I wish I had family and friends as yours.”

Dean looked at him, considering.

“Man, you’re always welcome into our circle – after all, the more, the merrier.” He shoved Castiel’s shoulder playfully. “Besides, it’d be nice to spend time with a dude who’s not only fuckin’ hot, but also gay.”

Dean smiled wolfishly, and Castiel flushed again. Only now did he realise that either he or Dean must have inched considerably closer, because when Dean leaned in minutely, Castiel could count each and every one of his freckles.

“Dean, I -” he cut himself off, breath stuttering as Dean’s eyes flickered to his lips.

“Yeah Cas?” Dean’s breath hit his face, smelling of peppermint and coffee, and Castiel felt almost intoxicated.

“What’re…?” Dean leaned forward again, and Castiel trailed off once more. He could see the different shades of green in Dean’s eyes, the scattering of freckles became more defined, and a faint pink coloured his cheeks.

Closer, they were moving closer to each other and it was almost suffocating but made Castiel feel awake; his heart thumped loudly, his breathing picked up, and his fingers began to twitch – the urge to touch, to just grab Dean and have at it was irresistible, but he held back. Dean tilted his head, eyes becoming hooded and _god, this is it, this is – he’s going to kiss me, he’s really going to kiss me_ , a constant mantra of _fucking Christ_ swimming through his head, and he was going to combust if Dean didn’t fucking kiss him already, and it was too much and not enough and –

Dean pulled back suddenly, their lips almost about to touch, and moved back over to the edge of the tree, looking down. Castiel cursed himself, of fucking course he didn’t want to touch you, _idiot_. Dean peered through the leaves, before pulling back and beginning to climb down. “Look, they’re gone. If you wanna get home, right now’ll be the time.”

Castiel blinked.

“Wha-?”

Dean grinned, winked, and slid down from the tree. Castiel heard the _thunk_ of his feet hitting solid ground, before footsteps running away.

Castiel peeked through the branches and surveyed the area. Dean had been right when he said the group had scattered. Castiel decided to take his chances. Slowly making his way down the tree trunk, he kept watch for any movement, before taking off as soon as he reached the ground. His backpack thumped against his back as he sprinted out of the woods and towards home. Feet thundered across the ground, and he burst out of woods and onto the road in a flurry of movement. He stopped, hands on knees, catching his breath. He glanced behind him, but didn’t hear any pounding footsteps behind him, so he figured the group hadn’t seen him.

He thought of Dean and wondered where he had gone, and if he had been caught again. He had fought back once, he’d probably do it again. He was so open and unashamed of himself; Castiel wondered what kind of parents and friends he had.

The green-eyed boy had expressed interest in him, and it made him feel warm all over and his stomach fluttered pleasantly. Of course Dean didn’t like him, he was just playing with him, Castiel was an idiot, Dean had invited him into his circle, and that was it. The almost kissing part was just… nothing. It was nothing. It didn’t mean anything. It _didn’t_.

He was so fucking stupid.

Castiel was ready to start running again when a voice called out to him.

“Hey, Cas!” Castiel swivelled around to see Dean hanging out of a sleek-looking car, waving at him. “Catch ya around.”

Castiel huffed, and waved, before turning around and sprinting, not looking back. He was sure that if he did, he’d fall and never get back up. So instead, he checked the time.

5:55.

_God_ , Michael was going to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave kudos! It inspires me to write and continue on with my stories. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated, no matter how small.


End file.
